Wedding Panic
by hummelssmythe
Summary: Kurt freaks out during the wedding preparations and Sebastian tries to calm him down.


**A/N**:Special thanks to_ jobelle516_ for beta-reading. It's just a little drabble, not much to say about it! Already posted on tumblr and AO3 previously.

* * *

"God! No! That is-" Kurt is rambling in panic, massaging his temples nervously and panting a little. "This is just a huge mess! I-" He points nervously at the catalogues on the table of their kitchen, holding his breath for a moment and almost whimpering in frustration. "It's never going to work! We need more time-"

"No, we don't." Sebastian sighs, tapping his fingers on his chin while he's sitting on the other side of the table, "And we _can't_, because we've already printed all the invitations and it has cost us so much already." He shrugs, looking while Kurt is biting his lower lip and gathering the sheets.

"But this is not the way I wanted it, it's just-" Kurt winces and breathes in slowly, "I swear I have been planning on this since the day I was born, and I can't just … make things _fine_, everything has to be perfect, the flowers, the suits, the hair, the props, the decorations at the restaurant-"

"Kurt." Sebastian tries to stop him, though there's a loving smile forming on his face at how cute Kurt looks when he panics.

"I can't believe you're so calm, seriously, do you even care?" Kurt asks frowning and looking at him. "Everything is a mess, it's a complete disaster!"

"Of course I care." Sebastian jolts a little at the words. "And I know you want this to be perfect, but, babe, it can't be perfect if my future husband dies from a nervous breakdown before the wedding."

"Well, maybe the flowers would fit a funeral better." Kurt rolls his eyes in exasperation, putting his hand on his forehead and leaning against the table, looking tired.

Sebastian isn't surprised. His fiancé spent hours going through sketches and projects, and he still isn't satisfied yet. In fact, he looks even pissed off. That is why Sebastian _knows_ he has to do something about it. His fiancé talking about funerals when they have to get married is kind of depressing. Therefore he stands up and he walks toward Kurt – who is too busy breathing out with his eyes closed to notice.

He rests his fingertips on Kurt's hips, his fiancé jolting a little at the unexpected the touch, and then proceeds to press a kiss under his jaw, standing behind him, his chest leaning against Kurt's back.

"Babe," He nuzzles at the frame of Kurt's ear and then kisses his cheek, "calm down and just listen to me, would you?"

Kurt stiffens a little, maybe too proud to let go to that request. Eventually, he presses a little back into the touch and turns his head so that he can brush the tip of his nose against Sebastian's. The warm pressure coming from the body of his future husband is already making him feel better now – and that is why they know they're mature enough to get married. At the end of the day, no matter how nervous they are, they always manage to calm each other (or to fight until they pass out from tiredness and forget everything the next day).

"Okay, just … please, do something, I'm going crazy." He sighs when Sebastian wraps his arms around his torso to keep him close.

Sebastian sniggers and kisses his neck, pressing a sloppy kiss on his skin. "It's showing, babe. You're so nervous …"

"Nervous doesn't define me now." Kurt whispers bitterly.

"Just calm down, would you?" Sebastian asks, moving his mouth upwards to kiss his cheek (Kurt has no idea how he manages to make such a thing feel sweet and hot at the same time), "What is it that you don't like? Let's start from the top …"

Kurt sighs and Sebastian knows this is tough for him. If Kurt would have just found something that he didn't like, he wouldn't be freaking out. It must be bigger, maybe he doesn't even feel that sure about getting married to him anymore – the insecurity of it sends a sharp stab to Sebastian's chest, making him swallow behind Kurt's body as he leans his chin over his fiancé's shoulder.

"I don't know, everything," Kurt spits out, but his body loosens up at least, "I feel like we're doing it all wrong."

"Do you …" Sebastian takes a breath. He wouldn't say it because he's afraid of the answer, but he also doesn't want Kurt to be that nervous. It might not be healthy. "Did you change your mind?" He asks softly and feels a little disappointed when Kurt laughs.

When they stay in complete silence for almost thirty seconds, Kurt seems to finally understand that Sebastian was serious. He turns around quickly in the hold, his gaze finding Sebastian's immediately.

"Are you insane?" He asks, arching his eyebrows, but then there's something over Sebastian's face, something soft and weak. "Oh, Bas, of course not, I _so _want to marry you, there's nothing I want more than to be your husband."

Sebastian bites his lower lip and he looks straight into Kurt's eyes. He's relieved when he finds no hesitation in his fiancé's gaze at least.

"Are you sure?" He can't help but add though, his voice sounding a little scared as he calls himself stupid in his head for wanting to insist.

Kurt's lips tilt into a smile as he says, "I'm so sure. I want nothing more but to call you my husband and get married to you. In fact, I can't wait to see how many idiotic pranks you're going to play on me at our wedding."

Sebastian smiles too then, the glint in his eyes making Kurt understand that he'll totally do something stupid at the wedding.

"Then don't worry about the decorations," Sebastian shakes his head, looking in love everytime he stares at Kurt, "Don't worry about anything that isn't us bickering during dinner, when all our guests will inevitably roll their eyes because they'd thought we tease each other on the night of our wedding at least. Isn't that perfect enough for my little princess?"

Kurt scoots in until Sebastian's arms are tightly wrapped around him, so that he feels like he can barely breathe. He nuzzles at Sebastian's neck with his eyes half-shut and that grin still plastered on his face.

"You might want to tell me more about this." He suggests and Sebastian smirks, pressing a kiss on his temple as they start to sway together, almost as if they were dancing.

"I'm going to make fun of your suit, even though I secretly love it," he moves to kiss up Kurt's ear, "I'm going to mess your hair when the night will almost be over, but even if most of the guests will be gone by then, you're still going to get mad at me."

"Yeah, I'm going to get so mad." Kurt chuckles, his cheek moving up to press against Sebastian's.

"You're going to get even madder when I'll slap the cake all over your face." Sebastian says quietly, the whole room feeling silent and calm, the intimacy of it managing to comfort Kurt.

"You wouldn't dare." He threatens, but it doesn't sound scary at all, not when he's feeling so okay, way too fine to scold Sebastian.

"Oh I would, but let's pretend I didn't say anything so that I can surprise you with that." He kisses Kurt's jaw and then, for a moment, they just breathe.

When Kurt moves back a little and Sebastian is forced to untangle their arms, he just asks, "Ready to get back to work?"

Kurt grins fondly and happily before he replies, "Yes, let's start from the cake you're going to splash on my face."

Sebastian smirks hugely and kisses his face one last time.

"Now you're talking."


End file.
